Bang Of Orange
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: Elliot smiled at Olivia. He remembered the bang that had sent him here. A bang of orange flames. The orange flames from the bomb that led to his concussion. The bang of red that had brought him to be with Olivia. Sequel to Dash of Red.


**I was suprised at how many reviews Dash of Red got for a one shot. I was told to continue, but I just made a little sequel! Don't own them, except for the killer in this.**

Elliot was out to get the idiot who had shot Olivia. She had come out alive but in pain and he wanted to kill the man who had caused it.

"Elliot, be careful. Don't let him shoot you, too," Olivia warned from where she lay in her hospital bed. "He's not worth you risking your life."

"He hurt you, Liv," Elliot pressed. "And he's gonna pay the price."

"El, just watch your back. Take backup. Please?" she begged. Elliot nodded.

"I will, Olivia, I promise," he confirmed. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and winced. The wound in her side throbbed painfully.

"I'll be back," Elliot promised, smiling and squeezing her hand. "You need to rest." Olivia nodded and leaned into the pillow and closed her eyes.

Elliot was at the place Olivia had been shot. He saw blood on the ground. Her blood. He had held her against him as the red blood seeped through her jacket. It had stained his clothing but he had only cared about her.

"Hello, detective," a cold voice greeted. "Back for more? I guess killing your partner wasn't enough."

"She's alive. She's in pain because of you," Elliot snapped. "And nobody hurts her and gets away with it."

"Awww, how sweet. You're worried about your girlfriend," the shooter cooed sarcastically. Elliot aimed his gun at him and tightened his grip on the trigger.

"Shut up," Elliot warned.

"Oh, did I piss you off? I'm sorry." The man was obviously not sorry at all.

"You're a dead man," Elliot threatened.

"I'm looking at one," the man snarled. "You'll be dead and pretty little Olivia's gonna be all alone. How do you think she'll handle it when you fail her?"

"I said shut up!" Elliot roared. The man had his own gun pointed at him. Where was that backup?

"Betcha got some buddies coming for a playdate, huh?" the man asked, beginning to grow nervous.

"Yep. They're on their way now," Elliot admitted. "And you'll be outnumbered. And you'll be dead." Because nobody hurt his Olivia and got away alive. Anyone who hurt his Olivia deserved to go to hell.

"I can take you out and get my ass out of here before they get here!"

"No way is that gonna happen!" Elliot argued. "Backup will be here in a few seconds."

"I can pull this trigger in two! And take you out!"

"Backup can be here in one second," Elliot lied.

"Well, you may as well want my name!" the man said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Elliot called.

"I'm Stanley Parker. I'm telling you cause you won't walk outta here." Stanley had loosened his grip and his hand had dropped a few inches. Elliot took a shot and pulled the trigger. Stanley fell on the ground, bleeding from his chest. He wasn't breathing, and Elliot knew he had won. Elliot heard a faint ticking. It grew louder and louder, and he knew it was a bomb. An explosion was heard, and Elliot hit the ground, and blacked out.

Olivia nearly burst into tears when she was told that Elliot had been in a bomb explosion. She was allowed to have him in the same hospital room as she was. She broke the rules and sat in the chair next to his bed. He had suffered a concussion and was bruised all over.

Olivia lay her hand on his bicep and fondled it gently. She lay her head on his shoulder and stroked it. Elliot's hand made it's way to her head and he stroked her hair. Olivia looked at him.

"El? How you feeling?" she asked.

"Headache."

"You did get a concussion," she said. "Your head would hurt."

"You should be in bed," he said.

"So?" she asked. "I'm not going to listen to that dumb rule." Elliot smiled and shook his head at his partner's stubbornness. "What's funny?" Olivia asked.

"You. You're so stubborn," he chuckled. Olivia smiled and looked down.

"I was so scared when I heard you were in a bomb explosion," she whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"When you got shot, I thought I was gonna lose you," Elliot admitted. "But I shot the bastard."

"Good," Olivia smiled. She lay her head on Elliot's shoulder again. Elliot smiled at her. He remembered the bang that had sent him here. A bang of orange flames. The orange flames from the bomb that led to his concussion. The bang of red that had brought him to be with Olivia.


End file.
